


It's Just Maintenance

by kayy_christine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Automail, Ed is so clueless, F/M, Love Confession, Silly EdWin, maintenance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayy_christine/pseuds/kayy_christine
Summary: Ed didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way her touch felt upon his skin. Silly Edwin. Two-shot.





	It's Just Maintenance

_The Incident_

  
He watched as she swayed back and forth from the workbench, to her tools cabinet on the other side of the room, bringing a few basic tools for the simple maintenance procedure his automail so desperately needed.

Her movements were fluid, it was like her muscles memorized the simple motions like they were an everyday dance, and Edward couldn't help but admire the grand ballet.

The clinging and clanking came to a stop when Winry gently lifted his right arm onto the table, ready to begin her inspection. Starting from his fingertips and moving upward, her eyes carefully studied every inch, fingers felt every groove, and her tools followed close behind, ready to make any small corrections or adjustments.

Ed felt his cheeks grow warm when she made her way up to his shoulder and all-too-casually rested her free hand on his chest as she leaned in closer to tighten a loose wire.

Her palm was warm and he could feel her hot, yet light breaths tickle the side of his neck. She was close, really close and he couldn't bring himself to ask her if she could tighten the wire from behind.

He didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way her touch felt upon his skin.

Once she was happy with her work, she lifted her knee to rest on Ed's metal thigh so she could lean in closer and check the back of his shoulder. Her fingers were gliding lightly along the cool alloy when she suddenly moved herself even closer to Ed, so she could reach what she was aiming for.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed just how hard one of her breasts was pressed against his own chest. He didn't know where it came from, but some weird noise escaped from the back of his throat and he inwardly cursed at himself for being even remotely turned on by his best friend.

Winry shifted a bit, "Hm? Something the matter?" she could've sworn she heard something come out of Ed's mouth, must've been clearing his throat or something.

His answer was a muttered "N-No." and he tried his best to hold still so Winry could hurry the hell up and finish whatever she needed to do.

"Okay, time for your leg." she announced, motioning for Ed to prop his left leg on the bench. He did so and waited restlessly for her to return to the intruding examination, he was stripped down to his boxers for Christ's sake, he could only imagine what body part of Winry's would come in contact with his next.

Edward watched nervously as she got down on her knees in front of him, lifting the back of his leg up with one hand and taking his heel in the other while slowly moving his foot in a circular motion, making sure that she was able to move it in all directions before moving onto his shin and calf. Rubbing away a few scratches on the way up, she made it to his knee, then stopped for a moment to apply some oil on the joints when she remembered him complaining about his knee creaking when he walked.

He shifted uncomfortably as she scooted in closer between his legs, taking a good look at the inside of his thigh and sighing loudly when she found a hole where a screw had fallen out. She then stood up and reached over Ed for a replacement screw that was hidden somewhere in her pile of nuts and bolts.

What he felt next about made him jump up from his seat and explode through the roof.

Her right leg was becoming a little too friendly with the growing bulge between his legs as she relentlessly pressed even harder against him to find that damn screw. He couldn't make out what she had said, but he guessed she found the thing after one final lunge into his crotch that nearly made him scream her name.

"Alright, you're all done!" she exclaimed, wiping the grease off of her hands with an old rag.

Edward shot up from his chair and bolted for the door in the most clumsiest way possible, he knocked a tool chest off the nearby table when he snatched up the rest of his clothes, and escaped just a second too late so Winry heard the odd, inaudible sound coming from his throat.

She stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape and eyes wide, not knowing whether to laugh at the idiot or be confused by his reaction to her touching him like that.

"Jeez, can't a guy take a hint? He can't really be that oblivious, can he?" she asked herself with a shrug as she began putting her oil and tools away.


End file.
